Creaky Cranky (DVD)
Creaky Cranky is a US, UK, South African, Canadian, French, Singapore, Thai, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Italian, Dutch, Serbian and Greek DVD featuring four thirteenth series episodes and one song. The Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish releases feature one additional thirteenth series episode. It was released under the title, Thomas and Crane for Czech audiences. Description US Thomas and his friends deliver cargo-loads of fun in this collection of uplifting episodes! Ride along as Thomas helps to deliver mail, mend engines, and prepare for the Spring Party on the Island of Sodor. Watch as Thomas learns that it pays to listen to advice, there's more to a train than its undercoat, and that sometimes it takes a team of friends to reach your true destination. UK Thomas and his friends deliver cargo-loads of fun in this collection of uplifting episodes! Ride along as Thomas helps to deliver mail, mend engines, and prepare for the Spring Party on the Island of Sodor. Watch as Thomas learns that it pays to listen to advice, there's more to a train that its undercoat, and that teamwork is the best way to get things done. Malaysia Thomas, the small, mischievous engine lives with all of his friends on the Island of Sodor. They all happily work together on the railway. However, not everything goes well all the time and the little blue engine often has to face a lot of unexpected problems. In the end, they can usually congratulate each other on being Really Useful Engines. Thai PEEP! PEEP! Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in the excitement with Thomas & Friends on the Island of Sodor. Episodes US/UK # Creaky Cranky # Tickled Pink # Steamy Sodor # The Early Bird Malaysia # Creaky Cranky # Tickled Pink # The Early Bird # Steamy Sodor France # Thomas and the Pigs # Creaky Cranky # The Giant Snowball # Time For a Story # Percy's Parcel # Toby's New Whistle # Flowers for Mavis Thailand # Creaky Cranky # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble Norway # Creaky-Cranky # Blushing Pink # Double Trouble # The Early Bird # Boss For a Day Finland # Creaking Cranky # James Changes Colour # The Control Chief's Brother # Early Birds # Thomas the Boss Denmark # Creaking Cranky # What a Funny Colour! # The Control Chief's Double # Early Going On # In Smoke and Steam Sweden # Squeaking Cranky # On Pink Clouds # Double Trouble # Up Early # Boss For a Day Czech # Misanthrope Cranky # Pink Cavalier # Head Weird # Early Bird # Sodor's Worries Italian # Creaky Cranky # The Lion of Sodor # James the Pink Engine # A Birthday Party with a Surprise # A Funny Funnel # Thomas Wakes Up Early Bonus features US * The Sound Song karaoke music video (CGI version) UK * Watch with Mr. Perkins * The Sounds Song (CGI version) * Puzzle: Guess Who? - Cranky * Down at the Station: Railway Jobs Trivia * The UK DVD starts with Mr. Perkins' segment and the opening, ending and Engine Roll Call short version are repeated in every episode. * The UK DVD came with a free pair of Misty Island Rescue cardboard binoculars. * The UK DVD was scheduled to be released on July 5, 2010 but was pushed back to August 23. This was presumably done so that the US version would be released first. Goofs * A shot from Hero of the Rails can be seen on the back cover and the Netflix front cover. * The Danish front cover incorrectly credits Lars Mikkelsen as the narrator instead of Povl Dissing. DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Steam Team Collection US * Steam Team Collection Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Serbian DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Singapore DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:VCDs Category:Czech DVD releases